New Emotions
by mumboman123
Summary: Mewtwo has never cared for anyone in his life, that is until he meets a kind and beautiful but powerful Gardevoir and falls in love, but when a mysterious force stirs up trouble, he will do nothing but protect her and others from harm.
1. Released

Mm123: Yes, I'm back, and this time, it's something I am more familiarly with, Pokemon. This is probably going to be a lot better for those who read my other fanfic.

Chapter 1: Released

The Kanto region is a far spread out island neighboring the Johto region; it contains many different types of Pokemon, and many types of challenges. One of the major challenges was met 7 years ago by a trainer named Red, who became the Kanto League champion next to his apprentice Gold, the Johto League Champion.

Both have met other League Champions and have made many gatherings to tell the stories of their adventures, like when they encountered Legendary Pokemon.

One day, they were talking about Legendary Pokemon and brought something up. Cynthia sitting next to Red (who had recently become a couple) asked him while hugging his arm,

"So Red, have you ever heard of the Pokemon Mewtwo?"

Red looked up at the ceiling and smiled, trying to not break the promise of revealing his knowledge and friendship with him. "You know, I really never seen him around Kanto, some people make rumors that he travels around regions, but I really don't know that much about him." He stated as Ruby and Sapphire changed the subject.

Back on Kanto, there is a mysterious place known as Cerulean cave, where the Legendary Mewtwo and Mew live together like brothers.

Mewtwo was training with Dragonite while Mew rushed into him while coming back from the Hoenn region.

Mew was about to fly straight into Dragonites Dragon Rush, when he used protect and bounced Dragonite off him into the water.

"Mew, what the hell has gotten into you?" Mewtwo said.

"Mewtwo, you have to help me! My best friend Lucy is frozen in a huge crystal and we need to get him out NOW!"

Mewtwo sighed and said good bye to Dragonite. When they flew up to the sky, he could see Zapdos, trying to swirl around to get a good windstorm to blow by.

"Hi Zapdos! How did you do with that Pidgeot you wanted to ask out?" Mew said.

Zapdos gave a great big smile. "She said yes! Thank you so much Mew!" Mew giggled as Mewtwo frowned even more.

"Can you just shut up for at least one second?" Mew stated back, "What? I helped him get a girl he has been telling me all about, and I finally got him to sum up some courage." Mewtwo gave him a look. "I don't understand your personality like the rest of you all, you are all so wierd."

When they reached Hoenn, Mewtwo looked down at all of the pokemon relaxing on there day. He saw a Sceptile and a Meganium, parenting their young Chikorita together. He saw a child Electrike trying to flirt with a female Electrike by giving her flowers in his mouth. He saw a Kecleon staring blankly in love with a teenage Mawile.

Mew pointed down at a blurred scene down below. "Mewtwo, what are they doing down there?"

Mewtwo clearly saw what was down there, he saw a female well and down Zangoose lying on the ground spreading her legs out while a well built Machoke was taking off his pants. "Oh for the love of Arceus that's freaking disgusting!" He said as he shielded Mews eyes.

As Mew and Mewtwo landed in the Tree of Beginning they were met with three odd figures who were caring for Lucario; Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. Mewtwo walked up to the crystal.

"How is he?" Mew asked.

"CONDITION IS UNSTABLE, LUCARIOS LIFE SUPPORT IS UP BY 16%" Regirock stated.

"Oh no! Lucy!" Mew started to cry.

Mewtwo got angry from the sound of crying and blasted the crystal with Hyper Beam.

Lucario flew back into a wall and yelled out in pain. "OW! Damn! That's what I call a wake up call!" Lucario yelled.

"Lucy!" Mew yelled as he ran up and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Mew! What's going on?" Regirock, Regice and Registeel all gathered and reported back to there stations.

Mew introduced Mewtwo to Lucario. "So you're Mewtwo huh? Mew here is your biggest fan, he goes on and on about you."

Mewtwo looked away and crossed his arms, "Yep I was totally expecting that." Mew whispered in Lucarios ear "He can be a bit cranky, but he's a nice guy."

Lucario nodded. As they exited the Tree of Beginning Mew saw a fight over near the forest, when they got there, they saw a Swellow, a Graveler, and a Cacturne fighting a small Sableye and a Duskull.

"Please…let her go…she's too innocent… to be involved." The Swellow said struggling to get up.

The Sableye laughed. "She's too innocent? She is the best Psychic type pokemon in all of the regions; we have been looking for her for a long time now."

Before The Sableye could talk more, Mewtwo jumped out of nowhere and forced the Sableye into the tree, making him cough up blood. Mewtwo glared at the Duskull, as they ran off into the darkness.

Mew came down to the center of the scene. "Are you guys alright? You look pretty beat up."

Graveler spoke up. "Were fine, we were just trying to save a person we know famous around the island. Those creeps took her for some plan their doing."

Lucario traced the footprints of the Salbeye. "We'll get her back!" Mew said as Mewtwo turned to him angrily.

Cacturne got up in relief. "May Arceus bless you if you find her, everyone around Hoenn is worried."

As they set off, Mewtwo pulled Mew over by the ear and talked to him. "Why do you always do this to me? You pull me into these idiotic adventures you do when you're bored, just to save some stupid girl?"

Mew looked at him funny, "Oh come on Mewtwo! It's fun to explore the vast region of Hoenn, I mean aren't you bored with Kanto for about 10 years?"

Mewtwo shrugged. "Fine, but I'm only doing this for my own training." Mew smiled a big smile as He, Mewtwo, and Lucario set off for the damsel in distress.

Mm123:Alright, one chapter finally done!

The original Mewtwo, Mew, Red, and Lucario are all owned by Nintendo.


	2. What is Love?

Mm123: Chapter 2 is where I'm going to experiment a little bit on the length that I put in my stories.

Chapter 2:What is Love?

As they trio were walking along the Hoenn region, they all felt like aliens, they have never seen any pokemon like this before.

Some of them even growled at Mewtwo, seeing his intimidating nature, thinking he was a threat to their pack or groups.

Mew and Lucario, however, were very friendly to others that passed by, and even some started to flirt with Lucario.

"The place should be nearby right about now. I can feel an aura that is a feeling I have never encountered before! This aura is about as strong a Mewtwo!" Lucario stated.

Mewtwo looked at him with doubt, "That's impossible, no one can be as stron as me, it is scientifically impossible and proven."

Mew smiled a little bit. "Aw! Somebody's jealous!" Mewtwo was about to strike him when they heard yelling up front. When they got further, they saw the same Duskull they saw earlier, with Sableye treating for the same Sableye.

Duskull appeared to be torturing a pokemon while the Sableye were looking for trespassers, caring for other hurt Sableye, and doing all the dirty work.

While Mew and Lucario were setting up a plan for action, Mewtwo kept looking at the tortured pokemon with an unusual feeling in his body.

This pokemon had a green and white dress matching her hair and skin, with a little red crest in between her large breasts. She appeared to be crying, with scars all over her body, her dress torn up, and her hair in a mess.

Mewtwos heart was beating an incredible fast rate, his cheeks were blushing red, and he got a sudden boner looking at her. "What is this I'm feeling? I feel so nervous and warm all of the sudden."

Duskull lifted his hand up in the air and whacked her across the face with a whip, making her bleed across the cheek.

Mewtwo was pissed off seeing that. He was about to do something when he waited a moment for him to finish talking.

Duskull looked at her menacing. "Show me you damn power already! I've had about enough of you!"

All she could do was cry and suffer. Mew was about to tell Mewtwo the plan, when he shot off to fight Duskull.

Mewtwos body surged with blue aura, and his eyes were blue and angry. The Sableye reacted quickly, but Mewtwo lifted them all up in the air and shot them into each different directions.

He looked at Duskull with his blue eyes, filling each second of Duskull with fear. "W-w-what do you w-w-want?"

Mewtwo lifted him up in the air as well and flew up and blew a Shadow Ball right in his face through Metronome. Duskull fell on the ground somewhere far away.

Mewtwo finally calmed down and saw Mew and Lucario caring for the unconscious pokemon. Lucario sensed her aura through her head, seeing that her condition needed attention fast, Mew suggested that they return to Kanto as fast as they could.

Later as they came down from the air towards Cerulean cave, Lucario jumped off Mewtwos back and carried the pokemon into the spring.

When they laid her down, everyone left except for Mewtwo.

He looked at her like she was something that was Arceus' greatest creation. He got the same feeling he had before.

"She is very different from and other Pokemon species I have seen before. I don't know how to exactly put it… but I think I should ask someone with the knowledge I am lacking."

Mewtwo got up to think about it, he did not want to be annoyed and teased by Mew, so instead he went to Lucario for help.

"Hey Lucario. Do you have a minute?" He looked up at him with a smirk, "Sure, what is it?" Mewtwo looked around so he wanted to be safe from Mew.

"This is a stupid question, because I was genetically made from Mews genes and have no experience with some emotions in life." Lucario chuckled, "Alright spit it out."

Mewtwo looked up nearvously. "What is it when you get a sudden feeling in your heart or body that tingles inside, and your stomach starts to get cramps of unknown origin, or your sexual organs start to become long or hard, or you become very warm and become red in the face? Your when you-"

Lucario burst out laughing; he couldn't take anymore of thinking about it. This got Mewtwo impatient, which made Lucario calm down and explain it to him.

"Mewtwo, that's called love. You get that whenever you come across someone really special or something you really like in your life, like a treasure, a good success, a girl-"

Mewtwo interrupted briefly, "Yes, I'm getting that when I see this girl."

Lucario continued on. "Well, then that is known to be in love. If you're in love, you basically have all those things happening to you that you just stated. You have stuff that normally doesn't happen to you when you're in love, like that boner you were talking about."

Mewtwo asked for more information, so that he understood what he was dealing with.

"When you're in love, you're usually attracted to something on someone, that's called a fetish. Usually you're attracted to a womans breasts or waist or hair or even everything!"

Mewtwo got confused. "Why would you be attracted to those sorts of things though?" Lucario smiled. "That's a part of sexual attraction."

Mewtwo understood it completely now, he understood about the pokemon on Hoenn, and how that Zangoose and Machoke loved each other.

"One last question, what are some things you can say to a girl to make her feel the same way about you?" Lucario fell down in exhaustion, "UGH! This is going to be a long conversation."

Mm123: YYYEEEAAAHHH blowing through this like nothing!

The original Duskull, Mewtwo, Mew and Sableye all belong to Nintendo.


	3. This is My Life

Mm123: Sorry for the lack of update, I'm real busy this summer.

Chapter 3: This is My Life.

The pokemon was resting down in the hot spring, shrouded in a clear mist throughout the cave.

Mewtwo crept up slowly and looked down at her face; she looked exhausted and tired, completely beat up and battered. He looked down near her breasts; they were very big, as well as her waist, they were covered up by her small dress and skirt.

Suddenly, he saw her face moving, she opened her eyes as Mewtwo quickly blended into then cave walls. The pokemon woke up quickly and was worried.

"I saw you…please…don't hurt me…I-I d-don't w-want to b-be hurt an-nym-more." She said as she began to cry.

Mewtwo felt another emotion he wasn't that familiar with but encountered it before, sympathy. He had felt it while he was reviving Red with his tears.

He came out of the darkness and revealed himself to the pokemon. She flinched in terror, thinking that Mewtwo was going to attack her.

As Mewtwo approached her he crouched down so that he could see her moe face. "Its okay, I'm the one who rescued you." She looked back at him; she could see that he was blushing red all over.

Mewtwo asked her, "Who are you?" she looked back still scared, "M-my name is G-Gardevoir, Th-thank you for r-rescuing m-me." Mewtwo looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She started to look around. "Where am I?" Mewtwo stated, "Your not in Hoenn anymore, this is called the Kanto region."

Gardevoir was in shock. "What! Oh no! I have to get back there as soon as possible!" Gardevoir looked worse as Mewtwo became concerned. "Why? You're being hunted out there! Why should you go back?"

Gardevoir explained the best she could. "Because if I don't, the Dark Spirits its will kill my friends!"

Mewtwo became more concerned than ever. "That's what I have been trying to ask, who were those guys who were attacking you?"

Gardevoir looked down. "They were called the Dark Spirits, a group of evil Ghost/Dark pokemon trying to cover the world with pure darkness."

Mewtwo continued, "Why were they doing that to you?"

Gardevoir looked up and tried to explain. "It all started when I was a little Ralts, I was born with a boost in my Psychic abilities to have legendary stats, and to have a powerful advantage in fighting Ghosts. I became famous for this, and for them to find out about this, I was in grave danger. They hunted me down and planned to take me to their leader so he could drain my power for his own uses, and then kill me. But now that I'm here in Kanto, my friends are now in danger."

Mewtwo understood completely, and showed sympathy for it. He finally introduced himself, "By the way, my name is…Mewtwo."

Gardevoir gasped. "You mean you're the genetic pokemon?" Mewtwo blushed hard, "Y-yes."

Gardevoir smiled warmly. "I've heard a lot about you; you fought Giovanni and disbanded Team Rocket for a long time. Everyone in Hoenn thinks you're a real hero." Mewtwo was so red, he could not believe Gardevoir couldn't notice.

She got up looking all better from her wounds. She came very close to Mewtwo and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "Thank you again for saving me, you seem really sweet Mewtwo…" she said as she went to her room and went to sleep.

There was a hard laugh not too far away.

Mewtwo turned around to see Lucario standing by a stalactite. "What did you see?" Mewtwo said in surprise.

"Just you getting hugged by her, I knew something was up with you but I didn't expect this!"

Mewtwo clenched his fist and grinded his teeth. "I swear to Dialga, Palkia, and Giratins if you tell mew about this I will fucking murder you!"

Lucario backed up. "Oh honest to Arceus I would never tell him that!" Mewtwo smirked, "Okay, it's a good thing were friends." He said as he walked away.

Lucario made one last remark as Mewtwo turned around "Mewtwo! Good job with her!"

Mm123: Well that was easier said than done!

The original Gardevoir, Mewtwo, and Lucario are all owned by Nintendo.


	4. Battle at Mt Ember

Mm123: Yeah, sorry for the major hiatus, vacation after vacation ya know.

Chapter 4:

Mewtwo had just woken up from his nap, and was getting ready for today. He charged up his energy and balanced around some rock so he could train and not get rusty when he was needed for battle.

On the way out of his part of the cave, he ran into Gardevoir, smiling happily and cheerfully. "Good Morning, how did you sleep last night?"

Mewtwo got flustered suddenly seeing her. "Uh…good, thanks…how did you?"

Gardevoir still smiling gave him a reply, "Good, thanks for asking!" she said as she walked passed him.

Mewtwo kept walking down to see Lucario, with his face against the TV set.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mewtwo finally asked.

"There are people in here…How is that possible?" He asked.

Mewtwo face palmed and informed him, "You seriously need to start getting used to this future."

When he kept walking he bumped into Mew who was charging at a completely fast rate. "Mew! What's wrong with you?" Mewtwo yelled.

"Mewtwo! Jirachi just called me through telepathy and said that Hoenn is under attack by evil ghost Pokemon army!" Mew panted, as Mewtwo looked down in rage.

Gardevoir arrived worried, "Oh no… I should have never left… Now my friends and innocent people are getting killed because of me!"

Mewtwo looked at her, trying to comfort her saying, "There going to be disposed of the world, don't worry, I'll be sure of that." Mewtwo nodded at Mew as they went outside to travel to Hoenn.

Mew shouted out, "Lucario! Protect Gardevoir at all costs!" They were surveying the ground, watching for unusual things around the area.

Suddenly, they saw a big group of Haunter surrounding Articuno and Dragonite. They rushed down to the ground and attacked the Haunter. "Hehehehe… You're really in for it now, surrender or die, psychics."

Mew used double team followed by psychic on five Haunter. They all fell to the ground in a pile. Mewtwo punched out each other Haunter and put the in the rest of the pile. He then charged up a huge ball of energy and threw at the Haunter, obliterating and disintegrating all of them.

Mewtwo and Mew approached Articuno and checked his wounds.

Articuno stood up, "Thank you… We needed to report to you that the Dark Spirits have infiltrated Kanto, and Zapdos and Moltres are fighting them off now. Mewtwo nodded and flew in the air, "Thank you, we'll be seeing you later."

Mew looked up in the sky as he saw a huge cloud of ash near Mt. Ember; the entire area was covered in it. Mew looked worried as he thought that Moltres might be hurt, so he rushed down and told the others. Mew, Mewtwo, Lucario, and Gardevoir all continued to the mountain as they knew what danger lied ahead.

Meanwhile…

Deep in the crevices of dimensions, a vast world, full of pure darkness was the home to the empire. The world was known as the Dark wasteland, a place where ghost pokemon were born and put to rest. At the highest point in the wasteland, was a distorted version of Spear Pillar, where an ancient throne was made for the god of ghost pokemon. A silent silhouette of a pokemon could be seen looking at the throne.

The silence broke when a Gothitelle came up to the figure, informing of the invasion of Hoenn. "Master, your army has infiltrated the Hoenn region, your plan seems to be in perfect condition."

The figure stood there as the Gothitelle came closer to cuddle with him, but spoke in an unsettling tone. **"Gothitelle…tell me…do we know were she is yet?**"

The Gothitelle replied in a seductive yes as she rapped her arms around around him, watching the throne with him.

Back with the others, they finally made it to Mt. Ember to see that Moltres was being attacked by a huge group of Lampert, in a battle between fire and fire. Lucario jumped in to help Moltres, shooting down most of the Lampert with bone rush. The fighting went on until they were totally wounded and cornered by the enemies.

Mewtwo looked behind him to see Gardevoir getting dragged away by a Chandelure, attacking her and beating her. Before Mewtwo could react, a bright flash of red, yellow, and blue whipped past him like lightning. The red flash obliterated the group of Lamperts by using fire blast, the yellow flash attacked the Chandelure and sent all the pokemon flying into the water, and the blue flash used gust and blew away the ash to clear the area.

The three revealed themselves as Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. Mew burst into happiness to see them, "Man, you guys do live up to your names as Legendary BEASTS!"

Mewtwo just shook his head as he kneeled down to help Gardevoir up. She started to blush as he got her up, "Thank you Mewtwo…" Mewtwo blushed as well from this.

"We came as soon as Entei saw the ashes, we've heard about this little war going on between these ghosts." Raikou spoke up.

Moltres and Lucario flew down in relief, "Thank Arceus, if you would've come sooner, we would have been Omaster fossils by now. I am in your dept." Moltres said in relief.

Suddenly, a giant tremor shook the earth as a giant pokemon flew out of the sea, "We are not down yet in Kanto and Johto, you must go on, we shall take care of the pokemon here, while you move on to Hoenn." Lugia interrupted.

"But how are you supposed to fight off an entire army of pokemon who have the upper hand at the time now?" Mew said worried.

Lugia smirked, "Remember, you've got me and these three. I'm not exactly sure where Ho-oh is at the moment, but I'm sure he's got his own problems." Lugia finished as him and the three beasts advanced towards Kanto.

Moltres looked down at them, "You guys hurry along; I got to find my brothers and start protecting our ground." he said as he flew off in the same direction.

"We should probably find Groudon and Kyogre in Hoenn, they might be able to help us in this battle." Gardevoir stated. Everyone nodded as they flew off to Hoenn to face their biggest challenge.

Mm123: Whew, glad that's done and over with.

The original Mewtwo, Mew, and Gardevoir are all owned by Game Freak.


	5. Sleeping on the Beach

Mm123: Time to get back to writing! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, I have a lot of projects (usually in chemistry) but enjoy what I have for you.

Chapter 5: Sleeping on the Beach

The moonlight was on the surface of the open sea. The long trek down south was tiresome. Mewtwo was trying to keep himself awake from the clouds in the summer night. They were making him weary and he couldn't help to look at Gardevoir the whole night.

(She's so beautiful, I can't believe it that she's not a legendary either. Even though her race evolves, her power is beyond that of Victini!)

Mewtwo said in his mind. Mew saw an Island that seemed to be different from the one they were at a few days ago. Mew looked down at the scenery and the wild Pokemon carefully to indicate which region they were in. Mewtwo started to get a very low level in the grass below, and sure enough, a Starly popped out.

"Oh no! We weren't going south, we were going east! This is Sinnoh!"

Mewtwo fell to the ground from a far distance upward, crushing sleeping Lucario on his back. He was too mad to feel the pain. Mewtwo decided to cool down so that he wouldn't act so foolish in front of Gardevoir.

Gardevoir had a worried look on her face. "This is bad, we've waisted enough time to get the Dark Spirits here too!"

Mewtwo was pushed off by Lucario enough to knock him into a tree. "Owwwwww. What the hell did I land on?" Lucario murmered as he turned his back to see a mossy hedgehog with light skin and glowing flowers. The flowers released an energy knocking Lucario into the beach's sand.

Mew looked down in excitement, "Shaymin!". Mew flew down to give her a big hug. "Mew… my leg…I think it's broken.", Shaymin moaned. Mew pondered for a few seconds, "Here, let me use Synthesis on you since I can use any move at my will." Mew said as a green glowing aura emitted from his pink hands.

"Shaymin, we were actually hoping to find you! We need to ask you if you knew were Heatran, Uxie, Mespirit, and Azelf are around here.

"Shaymin started to wimper a bit, "That's the thing, y-you s-see…..Azelf…..is in a nightmare!"

Mew and Gardevoir were shocked to hear that. "Where you on your way to his cave?" Gardevoir questioned.

Shaymin nodded a sleepy thought about the situation and asked, "Is it possible if you can bring him to us?"

Shaymin hesitated, "I guess that's possible, but you'll have to come with me." "It's decided! Mewtwo and Lucy will set up camp, and us and Gardevoir will go to the cave!"

Mewtwo and Lucario got up from their blows, and started to make a fire with will'o wisp through metronome. Mew, Shaymin and Gardevoir went off to see Azelf.

{In the Dark Wasteland}

The same place as before was as seen, an ancient alter, the distorted vesion of Spear pillar where the ghostly Pokemon look at the dark and evil thrown. The figure turned at a luminous pokemon on the floor, beat, whipped, and tied to a pillar.

The pokemon yelled and taunted him, "Do you honestly think you're going to awaken him with her power? You really believe that she is the key?"

In the background, a small, blue topped pokemon was eavesdropping on the conversation between the two.

He knelt down to talk with the suffering pokemon, "**I plan to kill that psychic, drain its power, and get the eternal wishes of my king at my hands."**

The blue top was very scared at the area and at the pokemon, "What is this place? It looks like a fucked up version of Sinnoh. Is this reality?"

The dark figure looked across the room to see the blue top, as he his himself behind a pillar. The dark figure stretched his arm across the room to grab the blue top by the tail. He was shivering in fear of the figure, and started to let out tears and screams of fear. **"Never come to this presence again…"**

Back at the forest in Sinnoh, Mewtwo and Lucario had just finished with setting up their camp site. They had borrowed used resources from past users, like some fire wood, a few logs to sit down on, and they were more tired than before.

Mewtwo had just lain down to look at the stars, when they heard a rustling sound in the bushes. Mew, Shaymin, Heatran, Mespirit, and Uxie came out of the dusk to bring the mentally trapped Azelf with them.

Gardevoir felt his head, "He feels like he has a fever…he's suffering from the inside. Suddenly, without any warning, Azelf's blood shut eyes opened from the hell he saw. He screamed a blood curdling cry of fear, making everyone get scared from his facial expressions.

"Whoa! Calm down kid, you're out; you're out of hell now!" Heatran laughed.

Azelf was trembling in fear of what he had witnessed before him in his nightmare, he couldn't reimagine it, it was that intense for him. Mespirit finally spoke up, "Maybe if we can see what you saw through the nightmare we can give everyone a clear understanding. Uxie, is it possible that you can tap into Azelfs thoughts?" Uxie nodded and put her hand on Azelfs shaking head. Uxie's facial expression changed from calm to disturbed, she looked scared and hopeless.

"There was a voice…" Everyone looked at her weirdly. Azelf spoke up, "He said to never return, didn't he?" Uxie nodded, "The figure was what appeared to be that of a Pokemon…and next to him was a female pokemon, chained to a piller and was probably the only light in the dimension." Everyone seemed confused.

Finally Lucario spoke up, "So what you're telling us is that Azelf wasn't caught in a nightmare, he was trapped in another dimension?"

"Correct, but the dimensions spacial waves are hidden, meaning that they are completely hidden from this world and others." Everyone started to finally get the picture.

"We need to find out what this dimension is, maybe it has something to do with why I've been captured so much." Gardevoir said.

Mew took an ancient old ball, and used psychic on it. Suddenly, the Regi trio had appeared from the ground below. "MASTER, YOU HAVE ACTIVATED US."

Mew pointed in the direction of Mt. Coronet, "I want Heatran, the Lake Trio, and you three to go to Snowpoint Temple to awaken your king. Please train until we call you again."

The Regis started to head forth toward the icy tundra with the others while Shaymin and Mew went to go rest for the night.

(Wow, Mew has really gotten serious ever since the start of this adventure, I'm starting to like Mew when he's more mature.) Mewtwo said in his mind. Lucario went to meditate in a tree and Gardevoir went to her hand-made bed.

Mewtwo used his Telekinesis to take a piece of leather and sand to made a large pillow for himself. He took out his Flaafy wool blanket and laid down on his bed on the beach.

A few moments later he heard footsteps and turned to see Gardevoir with a larger blanket with her. Mewtwo blushed to see her beauty at night, her eyes having the twinkle of the moon on them. "Umm….Mewtwo…Is there anyway, I can sleep next to you for the night?" Mewtwo became completely red as if he were a top of a Voltorb. He looked a little hesitant but said yes to her. Mewtwo laid down and saw Gardevoir slowly climb in bed with him. "I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable, I don't want to make you feel nervous." Mewtwo said. Gardevoir looked at him and smiled. "Mewtwo…I trust you…you're one of the nicest people I've met, I would never feel nervous around you." Mewtwon turned back onto his pillow and started to go asleep, when he felt the warm arms of Gardevoir hug him gently, nudging her head deep into his upper back, and her luscious breasts push against him. Her leg was also on the top of his own, and he got a bump bulging from his blanket. He hid it from Gardevoir and just loosened up on her snuggling against him.

"Good night Gardevoir…"

Mm123: You have to admit, that was adorable…

The original Mewtwo, Gardevoir, Shaymin, and Azelf are all owned by Nintendo.


End file.
